PVP
Guardians Guide to Destiny Wikia Crucible The Crucible is a competitive player-vs-player (PvP) multiplayer activity in Destiny. Once a player's Guardian reaches level 5, the Crucible is unlocked for all of that player's Guardians. Upon completion of a Crucible match, Guardians receive 10 to 25 Crucible Reputation, depending on a win or loss. Legendary Marks can be used to purchase weapons, armor, sparrows, andmaterials from certain vendors in the Tower. Players also can earn loot by completing Crucible matches A Crucible match is only recognized as valid for players that have achieved at least one kill. Regardless of how many points, assists, or medals a player has achieved, if that player has achieved no kills, the match will not count for that player. Weapon damage in the Crucible has been balanced, so all players have a chance against higher level Guardians. Iron Banner The Iron Banner is a limited-time Crucible event. Unlike normal Crucible matches, level advantages are enabled, meaning that weapons with higher Light do more damage, armor with higher light resist more damage, and Guardians whose light level is higher take less damage from those whose light level is lower. Guardians must be at least level 40 or in a fireteam led by Guardian of at least level 40 to participate. During the event, Lord Saladin appears in the Tower. His stock includes new shaders, emblems, and high-endweapons and armor, which can be purchased for Glimmer and Legendary Marks, given that the Guardian's Iron Banner rank is high enough. He offers Iron Banner bounties which give points towards a Guardian's Iron Banner rank. Trials Of Osiris The Trials of Osiris is a Crucible event that is available every weekend from Friday at 10 AM PST to the Weekly Reset on Tuesday. The Destiny expansion The Taken King is required to participate. Trials of Osiris uses the Elimination gametype. Entrance into the Trials requires a Trials Passage, which can be purchased from Brother Vance for 500 Glimmer. Once a Trials Passage accumulates nine wins or three losses, the Passage will no longer grant admission to the Trials, but it can still be used to purchase rewards from Brother Vance in Year 1. In order to continue competing in the Trials of Osiris, a new Trials Passage must be purchased. If a Guardian quits or disconnects from a match before it is completed, a loss will be added to the Trials Passage. Level advantages are enabled, and teammate matchmaking is disabled, so Guardians will need to form their own fireteams. Additionally, the Trials of Osiris will weight connection more heavily when finding opponents in Year 1. In Year 2, passage progress will determine opponents. Each match will take place on the same map in a given week. The map changes every week. Brother Vance also sells consumables that can help Guardians progress though the Trials. In Year 2, Boons are now purchased directly from the passage and must be bought before your 1st match. Also in Year 2, the armor piece drops when you get 5 wins and the weapon drops at 7 wins and are no longer purchased from Brother Vance. Brother Vance now gives Trials Bounties which can award Bronze, Silver, and Gold Tier rewards as well as Legendary Marks. Sparrow League Racing Sparrow Racing League, or SRL, is an event that began on December 8, 2015 and ended on December 29. During the event a special racing activity is available, allowing Guardians to race their Sparrows for loot and glory. The race activity challenges Guardians to complete 3 laps around one of the race maps in less time than their competitors. Assisting them in this goal are a series of boost gates that will increase the Sparrow's top speed and refill a portion of its boost bar if the player correctly steers into them; failing to steer into a gate will lower the top speed until another gate is entered. To keep Guardians as a group, those who are further back will have wider gates, while those in the lead have smaller. The courses also contain various hazards, from pitfalls and solid obstacles to enemies firing on the racers as they go by. Contestants are also encouraged to ram other racers and force them off course, although doing this incurs the risk of inflicting the same misfortune upon oneself. Guardians are not permitted to dismount their Sparrows during the race; attempting to do so or being knocked off of a destroyed sparrow results in instant death and resurrection a short way backwards along the track. The top three finishers of each 6-player race count as victors and receive slightly more SRL reputation than the bottom three. All participants have a chance to earn SRL gear after each race.Category:Destiny Category:Bungie Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Video Game Category:PVP Category:Multiplayer Category:Online Category:Shooter Category:Raid